What You Need
by HeartOfCourage69
Summary: Everything about Cooper being there, what he said, what he did, how everyone reacted to his presence left Blaine feeling horrible, so he tries to get rid of his frustration. Thankfully Kurt knows exactly what Blaine needs and is more than willing to help.


**HOW THIS GLEE EPISODE SHOULD HAVE GONE (IN MY HUMBLE OPINION Starting from the shower scene)**

**Summary:** As we could see in Fighter, Blaine was pretty upset…thankfully there is someone who knows how to cheer him up

**AN:**This little thing contains some headcanons of mine…like Blaine being older than Kurt…also it does not follow the episode timeline exactly, it goes how I would have wanted to see it go… So yeah I just typed this up in like 2 hours and it's 6am now and I am tired so I am sorry for any typos/mistakes whatever… Enjoy anyways :3

Yes I know I am late, but I posted this on my S&C account shortly after the episode aired and I wanted to put it here now too xD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee, I do not own Klaine because if I did this would have been how it went down…

**Warnings**: GAY SEX…If it squicks…why are you reading Klaine? Also, spoilers for Big Brother

**RATING:** M

* * *

Blaine's was still shaking, body tense with anger and hurt. How could Cooper do this? How could he just come into his life and ruin it all over again. It seemed like it was all Cooper ever did. Make everyone love him and ruin Blaine's life.

Even Kurt loved him, of course he did. *The hottest guy in North America*, who wouldn't love him? Blaine closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against the cool, tiled wall, letting his tears, partly born from frustration, partly from disappointment and hurt, pour down his face, mingling with the hot water of the shower.

He didn't hear someone step into the showers and lock the door behind them. Didn't notice the other person walking up to him, shedding their clothes, before they stepped behind Blaine under the stream of hot water, hands sliding around Blaine's waist, pulling him back against a slender, firm chest.

Blaine had tensed at first, thinking it could be a jock, but he would recognize this touch anywhere, and he relaxed back into the embrace, his head falling back onto the taller boy's shoulder as his lover started kissing the side of his neck.

"Kurt." Blaine groaned lowly. "What are you…?"

""Shhh…" Kurt hushed him softly, his hands running up and down Blaine's chest "What do you need baby?"

"I need…you…Hnnghhh" Blaine brought out as Kurt's hands wrapped around his cock, stroking it twice before releasing it.

Kurt smiled against Blaine's skin, placing another kiss on his neck.

"You have me. Always. Never doubt that."

With those words he slid in front of Blaine, kneeling on the floor.

"K-Kurt…Ahhh." Blaine barely suppressed a moan as Kurt's lips wrapped around his cock.

Kurt's eyes remained firmly fixed on Blaine's face as he ran his tongue over the slit, then bobbing his head down to take Blaine in as far as he could, one of his hands steadying himself on Blaine's hips, the other coming up to stroke the insides of Blaine's thighs and cup his balls.

"Ahh-AHH…K-Kurt…" Blaine moaned, trying to stay as silent as possible, his hands resting on the wall to keep upright, eyes firmly fixed on his boyfriend.

"Haa...hnnghhh…" his breathing turned into panting as Kurt's head started bobbing up and down faster, sucking and licking, the wet heat of Kurt's mouth wrapped around him almost too much to take.

When Blaine felt that he was close he brought one of his hands down to tug at Kurt's hair gently, making the younger boy pull off him with a soft plopping sound as his soft pink lips released Blaine's erection. Blaine swallowed hard, pulling Kurt upwards, before crashing their lips together in a desperate, messy kiss, backing Kurt up against the cold shower wall.

His mouth soon slipped away from Kurt's, down his jaw, over his throat, kissing and sucking, marking Kurt as his own, his hands steadily working their way down Kurt's lean body until one wrapped itself around Kurt's cock, stroking experimentally.

"Ahhh BLAINE!" Kurt keened as Blaine's second hand slid around him to cup his ass and slide between his cheeks, to rub over his entrance.

"Shhh." Blaine hushed, breathing into Kurt's neck as he felt the younger boy's body shiver with need.

"B-Blaine…" Kurt pressed out.

"Please." Blaine asked softly, his hands still stroking Kurt teasingly, but at the same time peppering soft kisses over Kurt's neck, and jaw and collarbone, before landing on his lips.

Then he pulled off Kurt a little, his hands coming up to rest on Kurt's shoulders, thumbs grazing his jaw as the water continued to pour down on them.

He looked deep into Kurt's eyes, silently pleading, but also trying to convey that it was ok if Kurt didn't want this. He would NEVER force Kurt into anything. He had sworn that to himself. The utter trust and love that Kurt directed at him in his gaze almost shocked Blaine, so that he was frozen for a second when Kurt pressed against him, kissing him soundly, before wrapping his arms around the other boy tightly.

They pulled apart with several smaller kisses, before looking at each other again.

"I love you." Kurt said softly.

"I love you too." Blaine replied, because it was true with all of his heart he loved Kurt more than he could grasp himself.

They kissed again, before Kurt turned around, his back towards Blaine. Strong arms wrapped around him tightly, as Blaine placed a gentle kiss on the base of his neck. The arms slipped away and he could feel Blaine's hands sliding over his back, making him lean forward a bit, until they cupped his asscheeks, pulling them apart.

"Hnnghh." Kurt suppressed a moan as one finger pressed into him easily.

They had been having sex quite frequently ever since their first time, so a second finger went in easily, as Blaine prepared him carefully.

"AHHH!" Kurt called out, legs almost crumbling under him as Blaine crooked his fingers and hit his prostate.

Blaine laughed behind him, one hand coming up to steady Kurt a bit as he placed a kiss on the small of his back, sliding in a third finger.

"F…Hnnghh…B-Blaine…please…I'm…I'm ready…" Kurt panted softly after a while.

Blaine pulled away, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist for a bit, before standing up.

"Ngghhh…" seeing Kurt like this, supporting himself, by putting his hands on the wall of the cabin, bend over, open and begging for Blaine to take him, almost send Blaine over the edge right there.

Then he realized they had no lube and no condom. The water and what little of his body wash Blaine had still had on him had been sufficient for the prepping, but he didn't want to Kurt.

"It's ok." Kurt whispered, as usual, reading his thoughts without even having to look at him. "I can take it. And we're both clean. It's ok baby."

Blaine had his doubts about that.

"Blaine…please." Kurt pleaded and Blaine decided he couldn't deny him this now, looking all wet and wanton and needy, wanting Blaine.

He positioned himself behind Kurt, hands coming to rest on the pale boy's hips to steady him as he lined himself up with Kurt's entrance, before pushing inside slowly.

"Ahhh…Nhghhhhh…" Kurt groaned, clenching around Blaine as his lover slowly filled him up.

He could feel the pain of the stretch, and the drag and it made his breathing quicken, his hips involuntarily jerking away from the intrusion but Blaine held him firmly in place as he sheathed himself completely.

Blaine rested his head between Kurt's shoulderblades, placing a small, soothing kiss there, otherwise unmoving as he gave his lover the chance to adjust, while reveling in how amazing hot and tight Kurt was for him.

"So good baby." He hummed "So tight."

"Hnnghh Blaine…MOVE." Kurt demanded after a while and Blaine complied, pulling out almost entirely before pushing back in in a steady rhythm

"Ahh…ahhhh…B-BLAINE YES THERE AGAIN!" Kurt moaned, screaming as Blaine hit his prostate.

Blaine adjusted his angle and thrust into Kurt, pounding his prostate mercilessly.

"AhhAHHH BLAINE…AAHH!" Kurt called out and as Blaine wrapped a hand around his cock, stroking him a few times, Kurt came, Blaine's name on his lips.

Blaine's hands remained on Kurt's hips to keep him upright as he fucked Kurt through his orgasm, following Kurt over the edge soon at the sound of Kurt's broken moans as Blaine kept fucking him on the verge of oversensitivity.

"Ahh-Bla..INE…AHHH…Nghh…"

Kurt could feel Blaine coming deep inside him, before pulling out slowly, turning Kurt around to warp him up in his arms tightly.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." Blaine whispered into the side of Kurt's neck again and again.

Kurt let his head drop forward onto Blaine's shoulder as Blaine's arms tightened around him even more.

"I love you too."

xxXxxXxxXxx

Later that day they were lying on Blaine's bed, watching a movie, cuddled up under the covers as they lay in each other's arms. Kurt's head was resting on Blaine's chest, his hands tracing invisible patterns on Blaine's chest while Blaine's hand rubbed soothing circles into his back, placing a kiss on his hair every now and then.

They hadn't done anything sexual, for one because Cooper was next door and for two because Kurt was more than a little sore, which Blaine felt terrible about, even though Kurt kept telling him it was ok.

After a while of comfortable silence Kurt turned his eyes away from the movie, angling his head upwards to place a soft kiss under Blaine's jaw, which immediately had Blaine tilting his head to capture his lips in a slow, sweet kiss.

They were comfortable, but Kurt could tell that Blaine was elsewhere with his thoughts.

"Blaine sweetie?"

"Mhhh…what is it beautiful?" his boyfriend asked, looking down at him, adorably confused.

Kurt chuckled.

"You're a million miles away from me love."

"I am right here." Blaine replied softly.

"You know what I mean. " Kurt nudged him gently "Something is bothering you and I hate it when you're upset."

Blaine blushed a little. Kurt knew him too well.

"It's stupid."

"I love you and if something upsets you it can't ever be stupid or unimportant to me."

"."

Kurt blinked. He was sure that he hadn't heard this right.

"What?"

"I told you it's stupid and…yeah I know Cooper is hot and my behavior is insane and it's stupid to get jealous over something this stupid but I…"

Kurt cut him off with a kiss.

"Ohh baby." He sighed, making Blaine look at him "Cooper is hot yes. But he is also a bit of a jerk and he doesn't have your talent…nowhere near that…and I don't love him. I love you Blaine. No guy, no matter how hot, can change that. Not now not ever ok?"

Blaine smiled weakly, bending down to kiss Kurt slowly and sensually.

"I love you too."

"And besides…Cooper might be the hottest piece of ass on this side of the globe, but you know…my boyfriend…he could easily kick everyone off the sexiest man alive list."

Blaine laughed at that tightening his arms around Kurt, nuzzling into his hair.

"Thank you beautiful…even though you're wrong…because I know for a fact that your boyfriend doesn't stand a chance against my boyfriend. He's drop that gorgeous…"

They joked around and bickered for a while, before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

xxXxxXxxXxx

Kurt woke up later to a buzzing in his pants and he carefully lifted himself off Blaine, draping the covers back over his peacefully sleeping boyfriend as he turned off his alarm. He knew that he and Blaine often fell asleep together and after missing curfew twice, he had decided this was the best option.

He walked out, not surprised to come across Cooper in the living room watching TV. He stopped, remembering how upset his boyfriend had been all day. Then he made a decision. He walked back into the living room.

"You leaving?" Cooper asked casually.

"Not yet I am not." Kurt replied evenly. "You need to listen to me first."

To his surprise Cooper turned off the TV and looked at him. But Cooper had seen how Kurt was comforting Blaine and looking out for him, and he was glad that his brother had found someone who loved him so much, and who he could love in return, someone he could probably spend his life with, at such a young age. Blaine deserved that. And Cooper knew that Kurt wanted the best fro Blaine.

"Shoot."

"Blaine…Blaine has been upset ever since you showed up, and while I was a bit oblivious to it at first I am not anymore. I love him, more than anything and I hate to see my beautiful, cheerful, amazing boyfriend put down like this."

Kurt's voice was firm.

"I was just trying to help." Cooper said helplessly.

Oddly enough, Kurt believed him that. Maybe it was the lack of pointing or *dramatic talking*.

"Well, you're doing it wrong." He stated matter of factly.

"What do you want me to do?"

"You are leaving tomorrow?" Kurt asked softly. "Then maybe it's too late now."

"No…no I can…I can stay."

Kurt didn't probe further.

"Well then…I think Blaine would be willing to talk to you. But you NEED to LISTEN to him. Because if you don't, you are going to lose your brother forever. And Blaine is going to lose his and I don't want that for him. He deserves to have a family who lovey and supports him, and I plan on being that for him, but he loves you Cooper and I want you to work this out."

Cooper wanted that too.

"But what do I do?"

"I might just have an idea…" Kurt smiled softly. "Just make sure to be around McKinley tomorrow so you can make it into the auditorium within 5 minutes of me texting you."

With those words Kurt walked out, Blaine still sleeping obliviously in his bed, clutching a pillow that smelled like Kurt, while the two other boys were left with a little more hope that the boy they both cared so much about could probably have both of them be a part of his life.

And have a family.

* * *

**End Notes:** This has most likely been done already…this fandom is fast and misses no chance for amazing stories…but I really just wanted to give my own 2 cents into it as well soo…I hope it wasn't too horrible… :3

I will be hiding in my closet with my cat now xD


End file.
